My Perfect Tale and her End
by L'uke-chan
Summary: You crossed the paths from love to hate. Shuichi's Tale... How everything went from heaven to hell... But maybe it never was in heaven in the first place? YukixShu Charcter death, songfic


Hey people and aliens of course!!! How are you doing this fine day? Me? I'm good.

At first I want to confess… Yes… _dramatic pause_… confess…

**1.**This is my fist try at something like this. So don't be too harsh on little ol'me.

**2.**English isn't my first language so I want to apologize for the mistakes I might make. Sorry!!

And that's I think is all… I think…

Nats: Yeah yeah.. Hurry up and get on with the stupid Tale!!

Guci: Don't be an ass Nats _glares at him_ and _you looks at megulp_ GET ON WITH THE TALE!

Nats: Now who's an ass?_he murmurs_

Guci: You said something?_he asks dangerously_

Nats: Me?! Nah!!... No WAY!! I wouldn't even dare to say that you're a stupid idiotic hypocrite! Oops.. He he he… I was just ki..kidding _he stutters as Guci walks towards him with a evil smirk on his face_

Nats: HELP!!!! _he screams_ be Gentle!!! BE GENTLE I TELL YOU!!!!

Now only the sound of screaming and evil laughing could be heard from Nats's bedroom….

L'uke-chan: OK…_sweat drop_ that was interesting.. Sorry _sheepish look_… Oh right! On with the Tale!!

----------------------------------------------------

_**My perfect Tale…**_

I always thought that we will be together… I never would have imagined that we would end up like this…

_I don't want_

_To feel this way._

_I don't want_

_To be this way._

When did everything change? When did I start to annoy you? When did my love started to be a nonsense to you? When?...

_I never thought_

_It would hurt this bad._

_I never thought_

_I would scream so much._

What did I do wrong? Can I change? If I change will everything change? Will everything be like it once was? Will it?..

_I always imagined_

_A perfect tale._

_With perfect people_

_And perfect ends._

Who am I kidding? You were always a Bastard. I imagined you like a shinning Knight. A caring, generous person. A person who loved me as much as I loved him…

_But it was always_

_Just a dream._

_A perfect lovely_

_But still a dream._

But you proved to me how wrong I was… How gullible could one person be? How many times does he have to get hurt do understand that it was all a lie? …

_I never wanted_

_It to end like this._

_I never wanted to_

_Feel this way._

But even if I knew the truth. Even if I understood your reasons. How could I leave you? The person I love more than life itself?

_You betrayed me_

_In my perfect tale._

_You shattered_

_My perfect dream._

Yes, I love you. And you knew it. I laugh now, how could you not know? I showed it on every occasion I could have. You knew. You always knew everything. And at first you returned my love… Well I thought you have…

_You crossed the paths_

_From love to hate._

_You took my heart_

_And stabbed it away._

Stabbed it away… Yes, I think in the most realistic way. I laugh again. How can I not? It's just so funny. I laugh again but this time with tears…

_I never felt_

_So much remorse._

_For the times_

_I couldn't be with you._

I laugh and cry at the same time. Because even if you hate me now… I loved you till the end…

_Even if you shattered my heart_

_It was all yours till the end_

_Even if I didn't want_

_It to end in the most horrifying way…_

The laughs ceased and now only sobbing could be heard. Yes, I cry. So what? Oh…, now I understand… Ok, I'll be quiet. I wouldn't want my dying bloody sobs be heard and disturb my love's peace… I wouldn't want that, now would I?

Because even If you hate me now… I loved you till my Perfect Tale's End…

----------------------------------------------------

Nats: OMG!! There's blood everywhere!!!! OMFG!!! There's a BODYY!!!! A BOOOODYYYY!!!!

Guci: Shut up! Calm down… Everything will be fine. Even if the Police come they couldn't arrest us 'cause there is simply NO evidence that we even were a part of this crime which we were NOT!

Nats: Oh right… HE he he he… I got a bit panicky there a second… he he… Oh Loook a knife!!! _he picks it up_

Guci: NOOOOOOOOO! That the HELL did you do that for???? You DOBE!!! _hears sirens_ Shit!...Well….. Nats? Come here for a second.

Nats: Yes Guci?

Guci: _cough cough _I only wanted to say that it was a pleasure _**or not**_ _he thinks to himself_ to work with you… Yeah… well then. BYE BYE _he quickly runs away_

Nats: What was _**that**_ all about? _he stands confused_

L'uke-chan: Nats what the HELL are you waiting for? Ruuuuuun!!!!!!!!! And Guci, You! How could you leave Nats?

Guci: Me? Leave him? I would never….._innocent look_

L'uke-chan: **_Right_**…. Ok people clear up! Clear up! There is nothing left to see expect several punishing for idiotism and betrayal! So clear up!

Ok... For the finishing note I wanted to say that I welcome all kinds of reviews… So thank you for reading and I would really really really appreciate if you review! THANK YOU again!!! And maybe just maybe your reviews will help Nats and Guci escape a painful death….

And no I'm certainly not trying to bribe you… he hehehe he.. NO WAY….

Ok.. Thank you for reading


End file.
